Edward's Preferences
by catalougedreams
Summary: ""It's okay Edward" Lot's of men are exploring their sexuality these days." Have you ever wondered the real reason why Edward never took interest in Rosalie? Carlisle decides to question Edward about something with disastrous results! One Shot. Pre Twilight.


_**Warnings: none (mild Edward angst) **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**_

_**Please enjoy! :3**_

* * *

"...It's obvious isn't it?" Rosalie asked us, flipping her hair back.

Hmm, she did have a point...

It certainly explained a lot.

"Should I go talk to him about it?"

Rosalie exchanged a look with Emmett before smiling innocently at me.

"Of course, in fact we should all go, to show he has our support!

Reaching his door, I knocked gently and walked in when I heard a soft, "Come in"

Blocking my thoughts with speaking Latin, a language he hadn't bothered learning, claiming it was 'dead language anyway', I closed his door, but not before Rosalie and Emmett zoomed in.

Both had grins on their faces.

He was curled up on his couch reading a book. He began to smile but it quickly turned into a frown as he saw Emmett and Rosalie standing there, stuffing their fists into their mouths to stifle their giggles.

"What's wrong?" He knew I was blocking my thoughts. H looked at me, then Rose then Emmett.

Swallowing my pride, I thought of how I would start this.

His head snapped up to me, his wide eyes staring at me incredulously.

I guessed my thoughts slipped through.

"Yes they did" he snapped.

I raised my hands in surrender.

"It's okay Edward" _Lot's of men are exploring their sexuality these days._

He stood up then and threw his arms up.

"I am not-!" he stammered out.

I knew he would be blushing if he could.

"It's perfectly-"

He glared at me.

_We won't judge you_

"Argh!"

He scowled at me and I resisted the urge to smile. He looked like a normal 17 year old boy would. Not a 57 year old vampire.

_Now Edward, if you want to talk about anything, I will be more than happy to-_

"Please don't finish that sentence off Carlisle" he cut in, his golden eyes shone with anger.

"Yeah Eddie, it's perfectly normal" Emmett's booming voice added in.

"Shut up!" Edward yelled.

"Where did this come from anyway?" he inquired, his arms folded, an eyebrow raised.

I replayed the conversation before with-

"Rosalie" he growled.

"Think about it Edward, you weren't even interested into me!" Rosalie said smugly at the door of Edward's room, arms crossed over her chest.

She did have a point...

"Carlisle" Edward cried out, wide eyes looking at me, betrayal written over his face as if to say 'whose side are you one?"

"Well?" he asked.

I inwardly chuckled. Yes, definitely a 17 year old boy.

He rolled his eyes.

"Rosalie-"

"Save you excuses Ed, we all know the truth" she interrupted, her eyes gleaming.

Edward stuttered again, his mouth open like a goldfish.

"Close your mouth Eddie, or you'll catch flies" Emmett had his arm around Rosalie's waist and was grinning madly at Edward.

He shut his mouth quickly and glared at him.

I walked over and clasped Edward's shoulder.

As I opened his mouth, his face scrunched up and he groaned.

"Esme, not you too!"

Emmett laughed out loud and Rosalie smirked.

I smiled a little.

She ran through the door and walked over to him.

"I won't judge you Edward, no one will in this house" she said kindly.

Edward stared dumbfounded.

"I'm - I'm not-"

"Eddie, don't get all flustered, we understand it's a bit of a uncomfortable subject, just know we all support you" Emmett put in, still grinning at Edward.

"But I'm not-"

He stopped abruptly and looked at me for support.

_Now as you know Edward, I am a doctor and I know all about the -_

"Stop that thought right there."

_So if you need any advice or anything-_

"This is getting ridiculous. I'm going out for a hunt"

He ran out of the room and off into the woods.

"Wait Eddie, we'll join you" Emmett and Rosalie followed him out.

"Ugh Emmett, I'm not queer!" Was the last thing I heard till they went of earshot.

I turned to Esme and slid my arms around her waist.

"Maybe we should stop teasing him" I suggested and she laughed.

Yes I don't think I would ever get tired of my family's antics.

* * *

**Please review! It doesn't take long and totally makes my day :)**


End file.
